Code Geass: Return -DROPPED-
by RainZero
Summary: -DROPPED- It's been 16 years since Lelouch's "death". A new villain steps out of the shadows, long-lost friends appear, and chaos ensues once again.
1. Chapter One

_**Code Geass: Return**_

* * *

_Chapter One - Return_

* * *

On the eve of the Demon King Lelouch's birthday, two strangers walked along the streets of Tokyo. One was tall and wore a black cloak and ninja mask. The other had the height of an average high school student and also wore the same black clothing as the taller stranger. The black-clad strangers also held identical burlap sacks, one bigger than the other. They walked silently in sync, until they arrived at the mansion that was the King's home for many years. The taller stranger stopped at it's gate, while the shorter one continued on towards their destination. The smaller one noticed, stopped walking forward, and made her to the gate.

"She's not going to be here, you should know that." said the short one. Their voice was serious, unlike their voice from 16 years before. It used to be playful with a hint of sadness, now, it was just filled with sadness.

The taller stranger paused before answering, "You're right, it was foolish to hope that she'd be here, waiting for me after all these years." They had commanded many men and women with a great, majestic voice that made everyone obey their every command. In the span of 16 years, become a wistful whisper.

They continued on, not looking back, not thinking back to the time they had the entire world in the palm of their hand. The shadow of a woman stepped out from her hiding place. She had listened to the entire conversation whilst being hidden in the bushes surrounding the Lamperouge Manor.

She thought, "Their voices sound just like those two… No! It can't be, he died already. There's no way he could be alive… After all, I was there when Zero stabbed him…"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew towards the front of the strangers. The shorter one's hood fell off, and revealed a head of long, lime-green coloured hair. It was obvious the green-haired one was a female.

"Ah, the damn hood fell off." grumbled the green-haired girl.

"It's your fault for not securing it properly, C.C." teased the taller one.

"Shut up! No one's even here to see anyways, so it doesn't even matter." C.C. retorted.

"Whatever, come on, Milly won't be awake for long!" continued the taller one.

"Ugh, fine! But you secure the hood! I don't know how…" she said exasperatingly.

The woman that had been hidden let out a small gasp. She frantically thought, "It's C.C.! But if she's here, that means that *he* may still be alive!" As soon as C.C. and the tall person were well away from the Manor, the woman stepped out of the bushes. She had fiery red hair styled in spikes that stuck out on the sides of her head.

* * *

During the time that the Demon King Lelouch had *died*, Milly decided to move away from her family and live closer to Ashford Academy with her new husband. Therefore she created Ashford Manor. It was large and imposing. The Manor looked quite similar to the school. Because of it's sheer size and luxuries, such as a golden bathtub, it was shown all over the world on public television.

C.C. and the tall stranger looked at the magnificent home of Milly Ashford and her husband.

"Well, it's nice to know some people haven't changed…" C.C. said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it sure is…" replied the tall stranger. "Well, let's ring the doorbell!" The tall stranger lifted their gloved hand from the cloak, and pulled on the extremely long cord that belonged to the doorbell. It rang like the Liberty Bell in Washington D.C., and it's sound reverberated all throughout the house. All the lights went on at once.

"I'm coming! Just stop ringing the damn doorbell!" shouted a very angry female voice. The door opened, and the pair of strangers saw that the voice belonged to a blonde-haired woman with glazed blue eyes. It was Milly, with a hairstyle that matched the deceased Shirley.

"Hey," said the tall stranger. The stranger took off his hood and mask, revealing the face of Lelouch vi Brittania, the Demon King. Milly gasped in shock, almost fainted, and slapped Lelouch.

"You bastard, you come back to Tokyo 16 years later? Do you know how worried you made everyone? You idiot, at least you're back!" Milly said, with that one glint in her eye that only meant "PARTY".

"Oi, you forgot about me already?" C.C. scowled as she stepped away from Lelouch's back.

Milly paused and asked, "How come you two look the same as 16 years ago?"

"Geass," Lelouch replied, "but we can change our ages if you want. Look." When he said "Look," his face and body changed to the physique of a 30-year-old Lelouch.

"Well, that's creepy. Don't do it again." Milly said steely. "Come on it, I suppose you two are hungry."

"No, we're not hung-" Lelouch started.

"Yes, yes we are. And we'd like 10 boxes of pizza!" C.C. interrupted.

There was a long, awkward pause, then Milly started laughing. "Let me guess, since you two are fugitives, you got chased out of every pizza place you went to, didn't you?" Milly snorted between every few words.

"Uh, how did you know…?" asked C.C.

"Woah, that was a joke! I was right?" Milly exclaimed in extreme disbelief with a look of utter shock. "Never mind that then, I'll go order some boxes of pizza from Pizza Hut."

"Wait! Get 10 extra large pizzas with extra cheese and pepperoni! Then I can get the new Cheeseroni Cheese-kun!" C.C. frantically yelled.

"Okay, sheesh, you and Rena are exactly the same!" Milly sighed.

She invited the pair inside, ordered some pizza, and started filling Lelouch and C.C. in all about what had happened since they disappeared.

"So what you're saying is that after I disappeared, Kallen had twins who have red hair that is in my hairstyle, and they also have purple eyes?" asked a certain bewildered King.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. We also ran DNA tests, and they were positive. Those two are your kids. Now… WHEN DID YOU TWO DO IT?" fumed Milly. She looked redder than blood and angrier than a bull and a pizza-less C.C.

"Eh-heh, uh, the day before I got stabbed..?" Lelouch chuckled nervously.

The evening went on with Milly chasing Lelouch, him getting caught and beaten, and C.C. not finishing the pizzas. She stayed quiet the entire time.

"So, now that we've calmed down, I was wondering if you could enrol us in Ashford?" pleaded a bloody Demon.

Milly glared at him and quietly replied, "Sure, but don't let the twins know who you really are. There are two bedrooms on the 3rd floor, you and C.C. pick one and get to sleep. You'll be transferred into Ashford by the end of Winter Break. Make sure to make no noise, Rivalz and my daughter, Lily, are sleeping. They can withstand any noise unless it's within 10 feet from them."

So the pair picked their rooms, prepared for another school year at Ashford Academy, and unknowingly stepped into another war.

* * *

Sorry this is so late, I'm been a tad lazy. Anyways, I formatted everything differently. Tell me what you think, please! By the way, feel free to send me OCs, I need help with the children of the other Black Knights. Oooh, I also need a better bad guy :D

Last thing before this ends, please R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

_**Code Geass: Return**_

* * *

_Chapter Two - Break_

* * *

At the same time that the King was getting beaten by Milly, the woman with fiery, red hair came home. She opened the door and immediately noticed two lumps of her usually flat sofa. One lump moved. The other stayed still. Silently, she walked up to her sofa, and whacked both lumps in their centres.

"Ow!" cried out two simultaneous voices, one high and one deep. The source of the voices leapt up from their hiding place under the cushions of the sofa, and saw that their mother was staring at them quite angrily. Her face was redder than a tomato!

"What are you twins doing up this late in the night?" she angrily hissed.

"Since you're famous and all, we thought you'd get hurt while patrolling…" whispered a red-headed girl. She had long, straight hair not unlike her mom's when it was down. It was a shade of dark red, sort of like dried blood. Her eyes were purple, just like a certain King that ruled for a short while 16 years ago.

"Please, do you two really think that I, Kallen Kozuki, would get hurt?" Kallen laughed.

"No, not really. We just wanted an excuse to stay up." admitted the second lump. He had dark red hair like the other lump, only it was short and spiky. His eyes were also purple.

"Ryuu, Reiko, bed. Now." Kallen said in a low, serious voice. Ryuu and Reiko obeyed, they went to their respective rooms and started to sleep. They had no intention of getting yelled at by Kallen. When she was sure they were asleep, she went to the bookshelf and took out a photo album. She went to her room and lay on her bed with the album. Kallen flipped to the pages containing her high school years in Ashford with Lelouch and C.C. And there she was. She found C.C. She looked exactly like the girl she had seen just a few hours ago near Lelouch's old home. "How is this possible?" Kallen thought. "She looked like she hadn't aged a day! Does that mean that Lelouch is with her? She disappeared the day he died. There must be a connection!" Kallen soon fell asleep after looking through the pictures over and over again. When she woke up, there were traces of tears on her face and blanket.

* * *

The sun shined through the window, effectively hitting Lelouch's face and waking him up.

"Ugh, someone turn off the sun…" Lelouch sleepily growled.

"Well too bad, the sun is staying on." someone curtly replied. That voice seemed extremely familiar; it sounded just like Milly, only a tad bit meaner. She stood in the doorway, looking quite imposing wearing a black tank top, black pajama bottoms, completed with black bunny slippers.

Lelouch was now completely awake and sat up in his bed. He saw a copy of a Milly that was 17 years old. Except that her hair was a dark, blonde colour.

"Milly? How come you look so young? And how come you have such dark hair?" Lelouch asked the girl.

"First of all, I'm not Milly. I'm her daughter, Lily. Second, the colour was from my dad. Lastly, who in the world are you? Mom said we had some visitors last night.

"I'm Louvet. Lelouch Louvet." he sleepily answered.

"I could care less; mom said to wake you and that other person up. You two have to get ready and come downstairs to eat breakfast." she said robotically. Lily left the room and judging from the footsteps, went downstairs for breakfast.

When Lelouch arrived at the dining table, he found C.C., Milly, and Lily already seated. There were two empty seats, one next to C.C. and one next to Lily. He sat down in the seat next to C.C.

"Who's going to sit there in that empty seat, Milly?" Lelouch asked politely.

"Rivalz, but he's probably still sleeping. He came home a few minutes before you did." answered Milly.

"Where's breakfast?" C.C. suddenly questioned.

"Being cooked." Lily replied stoically.

* * *

It was a good half hour before the maids brought in the food from the kitchen. Soon, the entire 20 foot long table was filled with pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, orange juice, pizza, onigiri, and whatever one would find in the breakfast menu from a fancy restaurant. They started digging in, and another half hour later, everything was gone, save for a half-eaten pancake. And the eater of most of the food was none other than C.C. herself. Everyone was frozen in their seats, excluding C.C. who finished the last pancake.

"Wow. I forgot how much she ate…" Milly said as she walked into the kitchen to order more food to be made.

"Uh, C.C., I think you should stop eating for a while. If this continues, Rivalz will have nothing to eat when he wakes up." Lelouch suggested meekly.

"Theres no need to stop eating, C.C." declared a cocky voice. "I knew this was going to happen so I ate before any of you woke up." It came from the staircase, so everyone turned in their seats to look.

Standing at the top of the brand staircase was none other than Rivalz. He still had that stupid grin on his face. Rivalz then started walking down the stairs trying to look cool as he did, but he slipped and fell on a marble that was just sitting on the second to top stair and literally rolled down the ridiculously long staircase.

"Ow…" he moaned.

"Uh, Rivalz, you okay?" Lelouch politely asked, even though he was stifling his laughter. "Don't worry Lelouch, he's okay. This happens daily." Milly let out a hearty laugh before walking over to the mangled heap that was Rivalz and helping him up. "Honestly, how you slip and fall everyday like this is a mystery to me.." she murmured.

While everyone was paying attention to the heap, C.C. snuck into the kitchen, and ended up eating everything that was to be served…

"C.C.! DID YOU GO INTO THE KITCHEN AND EAT EVERYTHING?" Lelouch yelled at the top of his lungs. He was practically steaming, complete with a flaming hell background and huge demon horns.

"Uh, I think my cell is ringing, bye!" She ran up the stairs at Olympic speed and locked the door.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CELL PHONE!" He followed her and banged on the door until it's hinges threatened to break.

The entire winter break was like that, crazy mornings, afternoons fixing the door, and semi-peaceful nights. It was finally the day before school started again, and it was also the day before the enemy made their move. The day before the true Zero would rise again.

* * *

Here it is :D Sorry it's not as long as the first chapter, I'm a bit of a sloth. Reviews are greatly appreciated, even if they are cruel. Still need OCs, just PM me their bios. I also need a name for the antagonist and their looks; I can't really imagine bad guys.

Anyways, thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

_**Code Geass: Return**_

* * *

_Chapter Three - Preparations_

* * *

"Hey Lelouch, C.C., time to wake up!" said Lily with joy. The past week she had been extremely joyous, it was weird considering the first conversation they had. It turned out she was bipolar, but only during a certain time of month.

Lelouch groaned, "What time is it..?" He slowly sat up in his bed and looked at the clock on his dresser. It was exactly 7 o'clock in the morning, on the last day of winter break. Seeing the time, Lelouch woke up immediately.

"It's 7 o'clock," Lily grinned, "so hurry up and get ready so we can get started with school!"

He stayed silent for a while, then he exploded. "FOR GOODNESS SAKES IT IS THE LAST DAY OF WINTER BREAK, NOT THE FIRST DAY BACK TO SCHOOL!"

Lily looked truly shocked, and she said, "I didn't tell you? The last day of winter break is always spent by going up to the school and picking out our second semester classes."

Now it was Lelouch's turn to be shocked, as he had yelled at someone who was only trying to help him. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, Lily! I didn't know!" he apologised over and over for at least a good 5 minutes.

"Don't sweat it, it happens all the time. I forget things that I'm supposed to tell people; this is their usual reaction." Lily smiled and laughed.

Lily left his room so Lelouch could change. The Ashford uniform still looked the same as before. It hadn't changed one bit. He quickly got dressed, ran downstairs, and stole a piece of buttered toast before C.C. could get to it. Of course, C.C. got her revenge, by predicting his theft and doodling on his forehead "Butthead" when he was asleep, with permanent marker. Lily, also being a prankster, was in on it and didn't tell him about his forehead when she woke him up.

"Uh, Lelouch?" Milly asked while snatching all of the waffles away from C.C.

"Yes?" Lelouch mumbled through his toast-filled mouth.

"Go look in the mirror." she said while giggling. Soon, everyone was giggling. C.C., Lily, and Rivalz included.

"I demand to know what is so funny!" Lelouch demanded.

"She told you, go look in the mirror." Rivalz chuckled.

Lelouch stormed off to the bathroom; he shrieked like a banshee. By then, everyone's giggles had turned into howling laughter. He spent a good 10 minutes trying to wash off "Butthead" before giving up to plead C.C. for the remover.

"C.C.! Give me the eraser for this marker!" Lelouch yelled.

"Sorry, it's permanent marker. You might want to try taking, oh, 50 showers or so." C.C. snickered.

"PERMANENT MARKER? C.C. WHEN I GET THIS OFF I WILL KILL YOU!" screeched Lelouch.

"Don't literally take 50 showers now, were going to be late in 20 minutes." Lily chided. "Late? Ugh, Milly, do you have a hat I could use to hide this?" Lelouch begged. "Hm, I have one…" Milly stifled her giggles.

They barely made it into the school doors before the huge, iron gates closed. The only hat Milly had was an old, ugly yellow fishing hat. There was a considerable amount of laughter as Lelouch walked down the corridors.

"Hey, nice hat, pretty boy!"

"Goin' fishin' soon'?"

"That's a hideous hat…"

Finally, Lelouch couldn't take it anymore; his face was absolutely crimson red as he took off the fishing hat.

"For God's sake, shut up!" Lelouch shouted. "If someone hadn't scribbled something on my forehead this morning, I wouldn't be wearing this ridiculous hat!" He looked around him, everyone was shocked.

"Who scribbled what on his forehead?"

"There's nothing there!"

"He's crazy."

"I hope I don't have the same classes as him."

He turned around.

"C.C., care to explain the meaning of this?" Lelouch asked calmly, with horns threatening to grow out of his head and the fires of hell burning in the background.

"Heheh, it's a funny thing… It turns out I didn't use permanent marker, I used the marker that comes off within a time limit." C.C. answered nervously. Her eyes widened. "Holy crap, Lily, run for your life!"

That eventful chase lasted for quite a while, until they heard the booming voice of Milly through the intercom.

"LILY CARDEMONDE , LELOUCH LOUVET , CECILIA CADWELL. REPORT TO THE HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." There was a click afterwards.

"I guess we should go there, huh?" Lily asked.

"Yup, Milly isn't very nice when people don't listen to her…" Lelouch answered.

They walked to the Headmistress's Office in silence. A very awkward silence.

"So, Cecilia, where did you find that marker?" Lelouch asked nervously.

"I don't know." C.C. replied crossly.

"Woah, chill. What happened?" Lily exclaimed.

"The transfer paper happened." she replied.

The trio reached the office, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"I've been expecting you." Milly said gravely while slowly turning her wheeled chair around like a bad guy.

"WHO FILLED OUT MY TRANSFER FORM?" C.C. exploded.

"Uh, he did." Milly said awkwardly, pointing at Lelouch.

"Please, excuse us for a minute." C.C. said with a smile. Everyone felt the evil emanating from her as she dragged Lelouch outside the office.

"Lelouch, explain the meaning of the name!" she yelled.

"I just looked it up on Google! I swear! Don't kill me!" Lelouch pleaded.

"Oh you know I can't. But that won't stop me from hurting you…"

The entire school heard Lelouch's scream.

**~The Next Day~**

"So Lelouch, you will be taking the five basic classes and cooking?" Rivalz asked timidly.

"Yeah, and so is C.C." Lelouch groaned. Yesterday, C.C. had done quite a bit of damage to him. Lelouch had gotten both of his legs broken and his left arm paralysed. He also suffered a minor concussion. From that day on, everybody knew not to mess with C.C. and call her by Cecilia.

"Well, we should get going. We'll be late if we stay any longer." C.C. said.

"Like you can talk…" muttered Lelouch.

"Take it easy, Lelouch. You wouldn't want to get your remaining limb broken would you?" Lily soothed.

"That's right Lelouch, now let's get to class." C.C. smiled cruelly.

"Good morning class. I hope you had a fun winter break, because you now have a pop quiz. Right after we introduce two new students. Class, these are C.C. and Lelouch. They will be joining us from now on. Lelouch, C.C., my name is Kaname Ohgi." the teacher said.

"Kaname Ohgi? As in the Black Knights Kaname Oghi?" C.C. was bewildered.

"Yep, in fact, all of the teachers here are from the Black Knights." Oghi answered.

* * *

**A/N ; **_Sorry for the extremely late update. I had a hard time thinking up C.C.'s school name. Anyways, Black Knights as teachers? Oh, what will happen to Lelouch now? I bet that everyone will be quite surprised at Lelouch's return xD Don't forget to R&R! They're my only motivation here_


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I have no plans on even updating this anymore. Should've done this months ago, but I was too lazy. I guess I have no more motivation. See ya.


End file.
